Diaries of the Displaced
by princess-snow510
Summary: As if being transferred to a new school wasn't enough, but half the school seemed to be under some bewitchment that could have matched the level of the Imperius Curse. Who was behind it? A group of wizards that were calling themselves a Host Club... FemRon. FemHarry. FemDraco.
1. Chosen Ones

**Hello Ladies and Gents, thank you for clicking on my fanfic!**

 **Please excuse any grammatical and spelling errors. If you spot something that you believe needs to be corrected send me a message.**

 **This is the start of something new, and I'd like to thank** Mimosa Evans **for cooking up this wonderful idea! She's bloody brilliant. Check out her page for more fanfic ideas.**

 **All characters from harry potter and OHHC belong to their respective owners aka not yours truly.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CH1: Chosen Ones...**

They had all been told at one time or another of the power of words.

She for one knew the tongue had no bones, and yet it was strong enough to break a heart in mere seconds. She was one of the few that chose to wield her tongue like a sword, slashing down anyone that dared to stand in her way…and sometimes just for fun. But nothing had had the ability to affect her…especially her the way those five little words did.

 _You are all being transferred._

Her mind short-circuited the moment those words left her headmasters lips, even when her face remained blank and impassive.

She watched the others…they didn't seem to take the news well.

"T-Transferred? We're being removed from Hogwarts?" Potter recoiled her large green eyes widened like Dumbledore himself had reached across his desk and slapped

Weasley was shaking her head, her scarlet locks floating around, her hands against her ears like if she didn't listen to his words then they wouldn't be true. Her younger sister's reaction was better, the copper haired girl clenched her fist and grit her teeth, but her eyes were filled with confusion and hurt.

Granger for once seemed speechless, no smart or witty comeback. She looked as if she'd been once again petrified, that would have had her worried if she didn't notice the trembling of her hands and the quivering of her bottom lip.

Lovegood, the bloody lunatic was the only one that seemed unbothered…

She mentally scoffed. Figures…

"You six have been chosen to represent Hogwarts in this student exchange due to a number of tests, it is a great honor. You will all attend Ouran Academy and learn a great many things, this is not up for debate." With a flick of his wrist a folder full of information appeared in front of us before dismissing us out of his office without a second word.

Her lip curled as she saw the name. Ouran Academy.

"Ouran is an elite private wizarding institution based in japan, it's well known, but relatively under the radar compared to Hogwarts. So that's all I really know about it." Granger said with a frown as the group of six walked down the corridors.

"It's a school for witches and wizards that come from _only_ filthy rich families, pureblood families from all over the world, from what I heard." Ginny said gazing at the folder of information.

"They're a good school but dad said they rarely ever give scholarships or have transfers, it's curious isn't it." Luna spoke, her voice lite and airy.

"Malfoy you've been pretty silent. This school seems pretty much up your alley, full of arrogant pureblood elitist snobs." Veronica Weasley said attempting to rile up the blonde that had been too quiet, for her liking. She knew from past experience when the Malfoy was quiet a Malfoy was plotting…

Said Malfoy turned sharply her platinum blonde hair fanning around her; silvery blue eyes narrowed in annoyance as the scarlet haired Weasley.

"If I wanted to attend Ouran Academy I would have attended there in the first place instead of coming to Hogwarts, now shut you filthy mouth weasel while I try to figure out a plan to get us out of it." The Slytherin sneered.

"Bloody ferret," Veronica muttered even as Ginny grabbed her arm holding her back. "Say that to my face!"

The blonde ignored her by flipping her hair over her shoulder; her mind going a mile a minute. There was no way in hell she'd just let that old geezer just cart her off across the water like she heard muggles transported other muggles.

What did Potter call them? Immigrants? There was no way she'd be deported like an immigrant, not if her father had anything to say…

"I don't think you or your family name will be able to get us out of this one Delilah." Hermione said practically seeing what the blonde was thinking.

Delilah's head snapped towards Granger.

"And here I thought you Gryffindor's didn't back down from a fight, what a cowardly little lion you are."

Hermione narrowed her hazel eyes in return. "Watch it, all I'm saying is that Dumbledore wants us to go for a reason."

"And what reason could that old geezer possibly have for exiling us to Japan?"

"Don't be so dramatic Lilah, we're not being exiled." The younger Weasley said softly trying to placate her friend.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "But we are Ginny, don't be fooled so easily. We're being sent off to a place without any reason or choice; that is my definition for exile." She said to her copper friend before her eyes locked on Granger. "Tell me I'm wrong Granger, if you're so clever."

"I don't know." she said with a sigh looking away.

"Exactly. We do not know, we don't know anything." The Slytherin princess hissed narrowing her icy blue eyes. If there was one thing she could not stand, it was not knowing.

"Well then maybe we should find out…"

Everyone turned to potter. Harriet seemed to be in deep thought.

"Finally Potter something we can agree on." Delilah said nodding her head for her to continue. "What's the plan?"

"We do all the research we can, I'll try and talk to Dumbledore and Haggrid…there must be a reason he's sending us there..."

"I doubt the geezer would tell even you Potter, I'll ask my family and use my connections to gather everything can about the students that attend."

"I will do the same." Luna nodded and the two blondes quickly left together.

"I think Fleur mentioned having a cousin that attended the all-girl school that was also in Japan."

"Oh yeah I think she called it Lobelia, we can ask her what she knows, and if she knows anyone that went to Ouran."

"Well come on then…" Veronica said grabbing her sister's arm.

Ginny looked over her shoulder flashing Harriet and Hermione a grin. "See you too back in the common room."

Harriet then turned to Hermione and opened up her mouth only for Hermione to cut her off.

"You don't have to tell me how to do research Harriet."

"I know Hermione. I was just going to ask if you wanted to get lunch." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Honesty you and Ron eat like starving boys." The brunette snipped but pulled the onyx haired teen towards the great hall.

 ** _Two Days Later…_**

"Two days. Two days of long and hard researching, and this is all we have to show for it? We're bloody doomed." Veronica snapped as she paced back and forth.

The girl didn't learn much more about the school than they already knew. The only difference was that Delilah had been able to get the names of the students going there. When questioned about how she got her manicured fingernails on such classified files she merely gave a very death eater worthy grin and told them not to worry about it.

They were all waiting in the room of requirement, they had long ago claimed as their secret spot. After all there was no way a Slytherin could enter the Gryffindor common room and the same went for a Gryffindor in the Slytherin den. It just wasn't done, no matter if they were good friends.

"Easy weasel especially considering you didn't bring much to begin with." Delilah snipped from her spot behind Luna.

"Bite me ferret!" Veronica snapped her face as red as her hair. "At least my parents weren't ready to ship me off when I told them, too bad I couldn't say the same for yours…"

Delilah bared her teeth in response.

"Enough guys, let's just wait from Harriet, she's the only one left." Hermione said suddenly jumping between the two.

Merlin knew the room would be turned into a boxing ring if the two weren't stopped now. Hermione shot Ginny a pleading look as the girl poured hot tea into a china cup.

"Mione's right, let's just settle down." Ginny said giving her older sister a pointed look, before looking at Delilah who looked like she was two seconds away from using one of the unforgiveable curses. "Delilah look I made your favorite tea, drink some with me."

Delilah and Veronica huffed turning away from each other. Veronica plopping down on the couch by her sister as Hermione began to whisper in her ear and Delilah by Luna who then offered her some of her Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

Delilah refused more than content to sip on her cup of tea that Ginny had made for her, while they all waited for Harriet.

They didn't have long to wait, and Harriet came running into the room.

"Guys, you're not going to believe what I found out…"

"Well don't keep us all waiting Potter spit it out." Delilah snapped impatiently, the suspense was killing her.

"I found out…that there's a group of students that…." Harriet said trying to catch her breath.

"Yes yes…." Delilah said eagerly waiting for the answer.

"That…" Harriet trailed off. "I'm not sure if it's good to know…"

"I swear I'll use the Cruciatus Curse if you don't tell me now…" Delilah snapped.

"A group of student that are bewitching the minds of young girls, making them do all sorts of things." Harriet sighed running a hand through her curly hair.

"What?" The teenage girls said with confusion.

"Why the bloody hell would you want to keep that information from us Potter?"

"Whatever magic there using, it's dark and its very powerful…I've heard they're even intertwined with the dark lord…the girls all seemed to be under their influence, they could be persuading them to join his army. The group has apparently bewitched over half the academy."

"What?" This time they all shouted in shock.

"Is that why he's sending us?" Luna asked with a thoughtful expression on her face as she popped another jelly bean in her mouth.

"If they can cast that kind of magic they must be powerful." Veronica said with a frown, Hermione nodded showing her agreement.

"It doesn't matter how powerful they are, we must end them. We can't let the Dark Lord gain not even one more supporter." Delilah said her voice as cold as ice as she stood to her feet and began pacing.

"Delilah's right, but we can't go in their wands blazing." Ginny said softly.

"Why not?" Harriet asked.

"Because if our research is correct, there are muggles that attend the school." Hermione said picking up where Ginny left off.

"What?" Delilah said recoiling very much like a snake.

Hermione and Veronica shot Delilah a look as they had already revealed this news before Harriet got there.

"Lilah you knew this already?" Ginny and Luna said simultaneously unbothered by the blonde's dramatics. They were far to use to them by now.

"That doesn't mean it still doesn't shock me to hear it again." She shivered.

"Having to attend school with mud-bloods was taxing enough no offence granger, but now we will be reduced even lower, to attend with muggles? It's disgusting, barbaric and just plain cruel…" The Slytherin princess looked like she was going to be sick.

"Yet your parents approved-"

Delilah whipped out her wand and had it pointed at Veronica neck before she could even finish.

"You want to have a go little weasel, I'll be happy to show you your rightful place."

"Lilah calm down." Ginny said placing her hand on the arm, trying the move the wand away from her sister's throat.

"Lilah…please…"

Silver slits meet Green and slowly the wand was removed.

"For the record little weasel, my parents do not approve of my attending schools with filthy muggles, however they do approve of my flying off to Japan, they think it's a vacation of sorts, get your facts straight."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure Zabini isn't copying my potions essay word for word." She said coolly before walking out of the room.

Ginny sighed mentally noting to talk to her friend later before turning to glare at her sister who had the audacious nerve to look innocent.

"What?" Veronica asked gazing at her with similar green eyes.

"Why must you always goat her?" Ginny asked sharply causing her sister to snap.

"Bloody hell Ginny sometimes I secretly wonder if you're even a Weasley or not, running off making best friends with a Slytherin."

"And what have you to say of everyone else here, were all friends with Delilah." Ginny retorted crossing her arms across her chest.

"But everyone else isn't my sister." Veronica said as if that explained everything.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Shut up Ron."

"So Harriet, what are we going to do." Luna said cutting the siblings from fighting and drawing eyes to Harriet.

"Lunas right, we need a plan, a good one too. Delilah, devilish as she may be got us files on all the students, we can start there. We have till the end of the week before we are apparated to Japan." Hermione said looking towards Harriet.

"Then let's put our heads together and get down to business, this is our mission. We were chosen and we can not fail, lives will be at stake." Harriet said seriously, the heads of the three witches nodding once to agree.

This was very serious indeed.


	2. Muggle's Mall

**Hello Ladies and Gents, welcome back to my fanfic!**

 **Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews. Thanks for also the community adds as well!**

 **Please excuse any grammatical and spelling errors. If you spot something that you believe needs to be corrected send me a message.**

 **All characters from harry potter and OHHC belong to their respective owners aka not yours truly.**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CH2: Muggles Mall...**

When Delilah let out a shriek that would make even a banshee look twice, all the girls rushed into her room to see what the fuss was about with wands at the ready very much still in their pajamas.

"Lilah what's wrong! Are you hurt? Are you in danger?" Harriet asked as the girls spread around her room.

Ginny and Luna kept towards the door after seeing an opened pink bag with Delilah's name on it. They shared a look before rolling their eyes already knowing the cause of their friend's distress.

"I am in danger, serious danger we all are." She whimpered.

"What? What is it? Dementors…Death Eaters…" Harriet was still looking around her room, her body tense ready to fire off spells when needed.

The blonde shook her head. "No I could handle Dementors and Death Eaters…but I can't handle…I can't deal with that putrid thing in there." She said pointing to the pink bag.

Hermione frowned reaching for it only to be stopped by Delilah. "Don't touch it, don't even look at it, it nearly took my eyes out."

Harriet pointed her wand and uttered the spell making whatever diabolical thing in the bag float out.

The trio of Gryffindor's expected many things…a poofy yellow dress was not it.

"Is this what we woke up for?" Harriet asked Hermione who stood there in shock.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me it's 6am!" Veronica snapped. After all they did just wake up rolling out of their beds to come to her rescue….

Delilah let out another shriek upon seeing the dress, before whipping out her own wand against the offensive item and shouting. "Incendio!"

Harriet, Veronica and Hermione all jumped back as the dress Harriet had previously suspended in air burst into flames.

The trio spun around piercing the blonde with a heated glare.

"I don't know about you all, but that was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen in my life." She said with her hand over her heart taking shallow breaths like she just went against the Dark Lord himself...

Ginny and Luna burst into laughter and that was all that was needed to have the golden trio snap.

"Are you bloody mad? You could have killed us!" Harriet growled sending the blonde a scorching glare.

"Actually I believe you should be thanking me, I saved your life Potter." She snipped, unbothered by the very glare that liked like it could wilt flowers.

"Delilah its 6am and too early for you shit, you can't just go blowing up things you don't like!" Veronica snapped her red hair looking inflamed as her arms flapped around her.

"You should be lucky I even spared you from the humiliation weasel; last I checked red and puke-your-guts-out yellow didn't mix." She sneered before looking at Granger who was about to open her mouth.

Delilah held up her hands. "And before you try to hit me with your self-righteous moral crap, just note that your raccoon's nest of hair would have never mixed well with the poofiness or the ruffles on that monstrosity. You're welcome Granger."

With that the blonde flipped her hair and walked out of her room mumbling about how the house elves had better made her breakfast.

This is how the young witches spent their first week in Japan.

Because Ouran Academy didn't offer common rooms or what muggles called dorm rooms, the group of witches were given permission to use the Malfoy estate they had there.

The Malfoy estate looked very much like the one back house except the mansion itself is was only slightly smaller, there for leaving more open space for the gardens and such. But other than that it still screamed expensive. It screamed old-world styled wealthy.

"I cannot believe you blew up your uniform." Ginny snickered sitting on the right said of Delilah as Luna sat on her left.

The house elves indeed had made sure there was more than enough food for their young mistress and her friends.

"I can, she is a rabid ferret after all…" Veronica said placing several pieces of meat on her plate.

Delilah ignored Veronica as if she wasn't even there and responded to Guinevere. "I cannot believe _that_ _thing_ was our uniform in the first place."

Luna nodded. "Yes, I'm shocked, their sense of style is a lot different from back home…but I suppose that's to be expected _and_ accepted."

Delilah let out a snort so unlady-like and improper that if her mother was present she would have surely fainted. "I'd rather suffer the Cruciatus Curse than be caught dead dressing like a cream filled Hufflepuff."

"This is a part of the school policy; it's just a uniform Delilah, just like Hogwarts." Hermione said with a sigh as she grabbed food to put on her plate.

"It's nothing like Hogwarts, be honest, do any of you see yourself wearing that thing?"

The blonde nodded when she was met with silence. "Exactly."

"Well we can't just not wear it. We have to wear the school insignia." Harriet said with a shrug.

The blonde shook her head. What point of she refused to wear that dress were they not getting?

"Stop complaining, it's not like you can change anything." Veronica said through a mouth full of meat.

Delilah shot the Weasley a glare taking that as a challenge. She stood from her chair whipping out a cell phone that each of them were all giving when they reached Japan( they didn't send out owls) after finishing her tea.

"Where are you off too Lilah?" Luna asked softly.

"Just need to make a phone call."

"To who?" Ginny asked.

"No one important…" Delilah said waving her off as she began typing on the keys.

"No one important like…Blaise." Ginny asked. Her tone teasing…

Delilah paused mid step turning to look at her friend a slight blush obvious on her very fair skin. "And why would I be bothering to call Zabini?"

"Because he was _sooo_ upset when he found out you were leaving…" Ginny said with an impish smirk, her eyes glinting mischievously. It was a true miracle from heaven that the girl had not been placed in Slytherin…

"Yes…I remember him making you promise to write him as much as you could…I didn't know you two were official now…it's sweet." Luna said with a smile of her own.

Delilah's back stiffened and she turned her face away. "You two are idiots, I'm not seeing Zabini. I couldn't even tolerate him more than an hour at best really; I could never be with him on an intimate level like that."

"Ah, my mistake." Ginny said shooting Luna a knowing look. "So then those rumors and him and pansy are true then?"

The blonde twirled around narrowing her eyes at the mention of the other Slytherin female with Blaise. "Pansy and Blaise together? That's a joke in itself. Please don't be so naïve Gin, besides Zabini has never been fond of owning dogs much less sleeping with one."

"Ouch." Hermione muttered on Pansy Perkinson's behalf. Merlin help the any girl that tries to battle the Slytherin princess for the affections of a guy…she could only hope the other girl would be smart enough to back out without receiving battle wounds

"How very Slytherin of you." Harriet said shaking her head with a frown.

"Then it makes no sense for him to be friends with you, you the biggest bit-" Veronica started with a Cheshire cat grin.

Ginny shot veronica a glare silencing her immediately before returning her sly gaze to her clearly jealous friend. "That isn't what you really think of Pansy is it?"

The Malfoy sneered. "Honesty the girl is pathetic, she lacks magical talent, prestige, ambition, she's the lowest ranking Slytherin in our house…she's really no better than a bloody Hufflepuff."

"That didn't stop him from befriending her though…" Luna pointed out.

The blonde tsked. "He pities her is all…I pity her too, the poor retch, however I know he could never care for her…"

"That sounds a bit like jealousy Lilah." Ginny said with a smirk while Luna nodded.

Delilah glared. "Get one thing through your head Lu,Gin; while I am obviously the better choice for him, as I have all the refined qualities of a powerful pure-blood witch, not to even mention my beauty-"

"Her vanity reaches new heights everyday…maybe is a Slytherin thing?" Hermione said while Harriet and Veronica nodded and continued to watch the three in silence.

"-I do not see Zabini in that light nor do I feel for him in the intimate way that your implying!"

"Oh yeah? Tell that to your face." Even from her they could she her ears turning red to match her face.

"You guys are all idiots!" She snapped before exiting the kitchen.

"So, what are we going to do today? Go to the school?" Ginny asked

Harriet shook her head. "No, we don't want to look suspicious, we will have plenty of time to check out the school on Monday, I suppose all we can do now is enjoy our weekend and wait."

"What do muggles do for entertainment here?" Luna asked Harriet.

Harriet shrugged.

"According to my research there is a mall that most enjoy and numerous karaoke bars. That sounds exciting." Hermione said after pulling out her cellular phone.

"What is a karaoke bar?" Ginny, Luna, Harriet and Veronica asked simultaneously.

"Well it's where many people of numerous ages go, to sing in front of an audience." Hermione was hit with four raised eyebrows even after her explanation.

"What if you can't sing?" Veronica asked making Ginny scoff.

"As if that applies to you Ron." The older Weasley blushed, she had often gotten compliments on her voice from her family, but that didn't mean she was ready to sing in front of a bunch of muggle strangers.

"Maybe I was just looking out for your little ferret friend, merlin help us if we have to subject all of Japan to listen to her horrible voice." She snipped desperately trying to deflect the spotlight.

"You'd be surprised of the talents people go out of their way to hide…" Luna said softly causing Harriet and Hermione to look at her seeing as the two Weasley's were still arguing.

"That's where it appeals to most, it doesn't matter if you can sing or not." After serval minutes of their blank stares Hermione sighed. "Or we can just go to the mall…"

"And what is there?" Veronica asked skeptically.

"A lot actually, I was surprised myself, its serval different levels." Hermione said.

"Sounds like fun." Luna said.

"Yeah let's do that." Ginny said with a nod.

After they all finished they went to get dressed.

"What is taking that bloody ferret so long!" Veronica snapped in annoyance. "It's not fair, we can't even leave because her driver refuses to drive without his mistress's approval."

The trio of Gryffindor's remained silent through their friends rant although they too wondered what was taking the Slytherin so long.

When they heard footsteps on the stairs they looked up to see Ginny and Luna along with a red faced Malfoy trailing them.

Ginny and Luna snickered as they stepped aside to reveal what the Malfoy was wearing, the golden trios eyes couldn't be more wide.

They were used to seeing the Slytherin in dresses and skirts but they were all usually darker colors. Never have they ever seen her in this color. The color that could only be described as bubblegum cotton candy pink.

"If you laugh; I will hex you into oblivion." She snarled at them venomously her face flushed in her embarrassment.

Hermione was the first. "I um…Delilah you look…cute?"

Hermione squeaked as the blonde glared daggers at her. "Slytherin's are not supposed to be cute! We install fear and-"

"The only thing you could possibly scare at this point are flowers." Harriet said with a straight face as Veronica stared at her seemingly in shock at her wardrobe change.

Delilah's face grew even more red. "Potter, you filthy little-"

"It's no use fussing over Lilah, besides it's only for a day." Ginny said placing her hand on her friends arm.

"Ginny I look ridiculous!" Delilah snapped stomping her sandal clad feet.

"You look like a princess!" Luna said grabbing her other arm. "Now come on, I want to see this muggles mall."

Delilah dug her heels into the floor but it was no use, her friends merely tightened their hold before dragging her to the car.

"You are all traitors!" She snapped as she was shoved into the black car.

The six of them wondered around the mall that had several levels.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many muggles in my life. Potter, Granger I'm sure you two feel right at home though." Delilah snipped as her eyes darted around glaring daggers at any muggle that dared to stare at her too long.

"Ha ha." Hermione said dryly.

"Actually I've never been around this many muggles either." Harriet said bashfully. "My Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon weren't really the type to travel to places like this, much less bring me along."

"I can see why…and you say muggle teens actually mange to be entertained here?" Delilah said with a grimace.

"Honesty it's not that much different than diangalley. Malls are places where people go to get the things they need and also the things they don't." Hermione told them matter-of-factly.

"Look at that!" Luna said suddenly before grabbing the copper and platinum blonde haired teens and dashing towards a store that was awfully colorful.

The golden trio frowned before noticing where they were dragged off too.

Hermione chuckled, while Harriet shook her head with a smile.

"I swear Luna is a bloody lunatic. I honestly think she might be a couple of screws lose you know…" Veronica whispered frowning as they followed the three girls into a building called Build-a-Bear.

"Careful, you know Lilah hates it when people call her that." Hermione warned. The Slytherin would never mention it out loud but she was awfully protective of the shorter dirty blonde Ravenclaw.

"Yeah, except for when she says it…but really how does one Build-a-Bear? Is that muggle science or something?" Veronica asked seriously, her eyes darting towards the brightly colored store, absorbing very detail.

Hermione's laughter bubbled over as she linked her arms pulling her best friend into the store. "No Ron, but if that's what you think, I cannot miss the other reactions."

"Ron get over here quick!" Ginny said snatching her sister and pull towards the table they had been sitting at.

"I don't believe I will ever be able to forget this." Hermione snickered takin out her phone and snapping some pictures.

"I don't think I could even if someone used the Obliviate charm."

The muggle born and muggle raised witches watched as their pureblooded friends sat down at a child's table trying to figure out the magic of making a stuffed animal.

"First you all pick an animal friend that you would like." One of the workers told them with a smile.

Hermione and Harriet watched in amusement as their friend's assessed each animal in the store before finally picking they one that they liked the best.

Luna grabbed a long eared rabbit, Ginny a horse, Veronica had one as well hers was a dog. Hermione and Harriet watched as Delilah seemed uninterested in the entire affair.

"Now you each pick a heart." When they all did she continued. "Now we stuff them."

Harriet and Hermione nearly fainted as their friends loomed over the woman as she began to stuff each of their animals. They rubbed the little red and pink hears over their own kissing and making wishes before placing them inside the animals and restuffing them.

There animals were them taken to a fake sink where they were to wash them and groom their new friends.

After wards they all sat in front of a computer creating names and birth certificates for each new companion.

When it can to Delilah the woman smiled. "And what about you dear? Would you like to make a new friend today?"

Delilah scoffed turning her head away. "I have more than enough friends and I find this activity extremely childish."

The woman smiled but nodded her head. "I see, well then let me get to the others-"

When the woman went to walk away Delilah's arm shot out grabbing her sleeve and stopping her.

The woman stared at Delilah in confusion as a blushed stained Delilah's cheeks. Harriet and Hermione nearly blew the cover laughing as Delilah looked around trying to making sure no one was watching before producing a black object from her other hand and handed it to the woman.

"I would like this stuffed…"

The woman looked shocked before smiling at her. "And did you make a wish and rub his heart on your own?"

The blonde's face further reddened as she nodded handing the woman a silk green heart that she had managed to find buried under all the red and pink ones.

"Very well."

They watched as the woman stuffed the object until they could see what it was.

A black green eyed dragon.

"Hey you go dear, be sure to wash and groom your new friend before printing out his birth certificate."

Delilah nodded taking the black dragon and squeezing it for dear life, her face growing redder by the seconds.

"There is no way this could get any funnier…" Harriet whispered to Hermione.

"Don't count on it the day is still young."


	3. Different

**Hello Ladies and Gents, welcome back to my fanfic!**

 **Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews.**

 **Please excuse any grammatical and spelling errors. If you spot something that you believe needs to be corrected send me a message.**

 **All characters from HP and OHHC belong to their respective owners aka not yours truly.**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Ch3: Different...**

"Where the bloody hell did all of this come from?" Veronica snapped when the door to the Malfoy Manor was opened, racks and racks of clothing hung up all in various styles.

Serval mannequins posed with outfits already on them.

A house elf appeared as the teens gathered in the main room where most of the clothing were stationed.

"Mistress, your orders have arrived." She whispered softly as she bowed to Delilah.

Delilah was the only one that seemed unfazed by the entire affair, instead walking up and down the aisles of clothing.

"I see that, you may go." She said stopping in front of a light blue blazer with a golden emblem sewn into it.

The house elf bowed again, not that her mistress noticed before apparating out of the room.

"Lilah, what is all of this?"

"Those are just clothes I had made for me but these-" She said pointing to the six mannequins dressed in black and blue.

"These my dear friends are our new uniforms!" She said with a grin as she held up a black pleated skirt and a blue blazer.

Harriet decided she had to be the voice of reason as she watched Luna and Ginny nod and grab the sets of clothes with their names on it. "What do you mean or new uniforms?"

"Honesty Potter even you can't be that dense?" Delilah said dryly.

"Where did you get these from?" Harriet asked ignoring the blonde's previous answer.

"I had them made out of the finest silks and the best tailors. Now stop being so ungrateful."

The golden trio had clothes shoved into their arms, Harriet was still apprehensive.

"I think I'd rather wear the originally uniform, thank you."

"You can't, when I left breakfast I had the house elves gather them all and then I burned them." Delilah said evenly.

"What?"

"I don't know why you are acting all shocked, I got us replacements. These are much more befitting of _our_ \- well _my_ social status." Delilah said with a shrug.

"Delilah you can't just-" Hermione started only to be sharply cut off by the blonde.

"I can and I did." She said shooting daggers at Granger for interfering.

"Did you even think that these new clothes might not be ok with the headmaster?" Harriet asked.

"I'm getting really tired of you trying to grill me Potter. I give you a gift only to receive an interrogation in return. If you must know I spoke to the headmaster already."

"And?" Veronica asked.

"And obviously he approves or else these would be here you prat!" She said curling back her lip.

"Not essentially true Lilah, you're not one to always do what you're told." Ginny said.

"Who's side are you guys on anyway?" Delilah snapped glaring at the two behind her even though it was only Ginny that spoke.

"Your side of course." Luna said "Thank you, I really dreaded having to wear that dress."

Delilah waved her off "Don't mention it Lu."

The six witches went to their rooms donning on their new uniforms before meeting again. It was Monday, their first day at their new school and their first day on their mission.

"I like it." Delilah said as he looked over her friends.

"Yes, but the skirt is a tad bit on the shirt side." Hermione said as she kept trying to make the black pleaded mini go lower, she felt like her underwear was on display for the world to see.

"The irony is that the skirts were actually sent by the headmaster himself." Delilah said walking to a grand mirror and looking herself over, even she could admit the skirt were a tad bit too short, but she supposed that's why they had thigh high black socks.

"So what, he's some kind of pervert?"

"I don't know, maybe he didn't realize? But either way we look much better." Delilah said with a twirl her pleaded black mini skit fanning around her. Yep could definitely see her lacy green underwear. Note to self: avoid spinning.

"Well come on then, we don't have time to waste on you ogling your reflection." Veronica said her face scrunched up with irritation even as she wore her own refashioned uniform.

"Jealousy is a good look for you." She retorted with a smirk before walking out of the door.

When they arrived at the academy their eyes widened.

"What in Merlin's beard?" Hermione mumbled.

"Is this some kind of joke? I don't find it amusing in the slightest." Delilah scowled.

"It's…..pink? Do you think one of the students hexed it to be that color?" Ginny asked Luna and Delilah.

"I honestly do not think so…" Luna said after a moment of staring at the school.

"So then we are really forced to attend school that is pink…this isn't a joke and this isn't the form of a spell. This is really happening…" Veronica asked with a frown.

"Yes." Hermione, Ginny and Luna said together.

"Then we're already bloody doomed…" Veronica muttered, causing Delilah to roll her eyes.

"The school being pink is a disturbing revelation but we shouldn't let that bother us to much, we are here on a mission remember." Harriet said after a moment of pause.

" **Right**." They all said.

The six young witches began to walk closer towards the doors, paying mind to the eyes that seemed to track their every move.

After all, it was often that Ouran had transfers, but six at the same time…that was downright suspicious.

Rumors spread fast in any high school. They spread even faster Ouran Academy the playground for the extremely rich and relatively beautiful.

Luckily the young witches had all at one point or another been exposed to such scrutiny.

Harriet Potter being the only survivor of the Dark Lord that reigned, spreading his dark terror amongst the wizarding world. Veronica and Guinevere having been born into the Weasley family naturally stamped a target on their backs, they were naturally deemed blood traitors. Luna was deemed crazy and the Malfoy family seemed to constantly compete for the unholy spot light among the daily profit along with Harriet.

So this... they pasted another group of girls that seemed to be whispering quite loudly about them…this was nothing…

Ginny frowned in confusion when she got her schedule. "I think there was a mistake with my schedule…"

"Really?" Delilah asked looking over it a frown growing on her face as well. "We don't share any classes besides lunch P.E. and free period…"

"Good. Ginny doesn't need be spending any more time with you than necessary." Veronica smirked before grabbing Ginny's schedule. Her face scrunched up with a frown of her own. "Bloody hell Ginny, we only share lunch and P.E.…"

"Why is my schedule so different?" She asked out loud.

"That's because you're a first year sweetie." The receptionist said after the group walked back into the office for an explanation.

At the blank face on all six faces she explained further.

The six left the office with crest fallen faces.

"If I didn't already hate it here…" Delilah growled as she was the first to stomp out of the room.

"Come now Lilah, there's nothing to get worked up about. We all have the same lunch and P.E together. We even share our free period with Ginny."

"Yes, but you're not the one that has to share class with that damn weasel."

"I don't fancy sharing classes with you either ferret."

"So we're going to head to class because we don't want to be late." Ginny and Hermione said before walking off, while Harriet grabbed Veronica and Luna grabbed Delilah.

"Now is not the time to get into a fight." Luna said softly.

"Luna's right, we don't have time to make sure you two don't kill each other before you reach your classes, but just remember muggles go here." Harriet said sternly.

That seemed to snap the two back to reality.

"Fine." They both shouted before glaring at each other because they had spoken simultaneously.

"Those two really need to work out their differences, maybe them sharing classes together is what's best from them." Luna said after they watched the two walk up a set of stairs on their left.

"I don't even know why they go at each other's throats like they do…" Harriet sighed, as her and Luna walked up the stairs on the right.

Luna shot her a befuddled look, making Harriet feel the need to explain. "Well, I mean yeah they trade insults-"

"It's because of you, you know." Luna said matter of factly.

"What?" Harriet asked in confusion looking at the fragile looking girl.

Luna sighed. "Come on, class has started."

 **...Meanwhile…**

"I hope I don't have to sit next to you…" Veronica sneered as they stood in front of their designated class 2A.

"Glad that we're on the same page." Delilah said with her own personal sneer that seemed to be specifically dedicated to the older Weasley.

Before they could get further into their argument the door was opened. They both had wiped the irritation clear off their faces when their professor smiled at them.

"Hello there, you must be my new transfer students." Delilah's eyes twitched while Veronica sighed in irritation. As if them being new students wasn't at all obvious…

"Welcome come on into the class."

They both stepped forward at the same time.

They glared at each other. Veronica tossed Delilah a fake smile for the professor's sake but she couldn't stop her sarcastic remark.

"After you your _highness_."

The platinum blonde raised her head high walking past her muttering her own insult. "Bout time you learned you place Weasley."

The class grew silent and all eyes locked onto the two girls that just entered. The two obvious exchange students stared at the class and the class stared back.

The teacher cleared his throat gaining the girl's attentions. "Why don't you two introduce yourselves…"

Kyoya Ootori's interest piqued when the platinum blonde and her scarlet haired female companion seemed to share a long glance between each other. Kyoya watched as the blonde arched an eyebrow towards the red head whose reply was to roll her eyes.

The blonde's lip twitched in what looked like annoyance before turning her eyes towards the waiting crowd.

"My name is Delilah Malfoy." She said holding her head up proudly before gesturing towards the red head. "And this is Veronica Weasley. We are exchange students from London…" She said after a pause.

Delilah wasn't sure if she should say if she was from Hogwarts or not…they were on a mission after all.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he closed his laptop. How odd, he hadn't been able to find anything about the newest editions to his class except their names and age. All of their information was locked up tight under classified with the head masters seal. Strange indeed.

The professor nodded with a smile. "Wonderful."

Delilah and Veronica were unprepared for the professor's next words. "Does anyone have any questions for our new transfers?"

A multitude of hands shot up.

Delilah felt Veronica's panicked gaze on her just like when the teacher had asked then to introduce themselves. Honesty the little weasel was utterly useless without Potter or Granger pulling her strings, Delilah supposed it probably be better if she did most of the talking anyway…

Delilah sighed before raising her hand and picking a boy in the back.

"What is it you desire to know?" She asked smoothly her English accent ringing clear even with her speaking Japanese fluently. The boy flushed.

Delilah answered the question that he asked in monotone, her body physically on autopilot while her mind raced.

What in Morgana's Caldron was with this school?

When Veronica's voice registered in her mind she set her sights on observing the students that were seated. It was a good thing she had been able to get her hands on those student files because it was hard to point out which students were wizards and witches. And for once she found herself wishing she was back at home, at Hogwarts.

Back where things made sense.

She didn't really hear the words from the professor's mouth but nodded anyway when she saw Veronica move towards the only two open seats. They were behind a blonde boy and an onyx haired boy with glasses.

She tsked with distain as she stared at the contraption that she was supposed to sit in.

It wasn't that it was too small or inadequate in any way but the fact that it's not what she was used too. She could no longer sit with her fellow group of Slytherin's and terrorize Hufflepuff's or those ever so arrogant Gryffindor's.

Everything here…everyone here was mixed up and mashed together like they were all the same.

This academy was definitely not like Hogwarts...

 **...Meanwhile...**

Ginevra Weasley sighed to herself before walking into her class. She hadn't expected to be spilt from her friends simply because of her age. At Hogwarts they had shared numerous classes merely because of her magical talent and ability to keep up with the older students; she supposed it was a bit foreword of her to think this school would be the same.

She should have known better especially knowing that the school accepted muggles.

Ginny had to confess that on a level, she did agree with her bestfriend Delilah.

Not to get her wrong, she wasn't a pure-blood elitist or anything of that nature but as she looked around inconspicuously trying to differentiate witch and wizard from muggle she found it hard to do so.

It was definitely a big change for her.

She had been extremely grateful when the professor just introduced her himself; changing his mind about making her talk about herself in front of the class, as she would not have known what to say.

She let out a breath of relief when told that she could take her seat that was closest to the window behind a girly looking brunette that sat between two gingers that reminded her strongly of her brothers Fred and George.

A pang pounded in her heart when she thought of her brothers, this would be the first time she was really away from home but at least she wasn't alone, she had Ron and she had her friends…although she wouldn't see them until later…

Ginny shook her thoughts; that was no way to start off the day sulking cause she couldn't get her way, her lip twitched in amusement she was growing more like Delilah every day.

She opened her briefcase with the school emblem on it, it was the equivalent of a muggles backpack, and took out her parchment paper and her ink.

Her eyes widened however when she couldn't locate her quill.

For the love of Godric Gryffindor and Quidditch, this could not be happening to her…

Haruhi Fujioka was not one for being dragged into the Hitachiin twins games.

As a matter of fact for the most part, the young crossdresser tended to stay out of the way or if necessary stop there games altogether. However when Hikaru and Kaoru made a comment about the newest edition to their class being suspicious, Haruhi felt the need to be a part of their conversation. She felt the need to defend the quiet copper haired teen after all, it was only a week ago that she had started here herself.

"What do you mean she's suspicious, she's just new…"

The Hitachiin twins shook their head leaning in closer to the brunette. "No way, don't you think it's a little odd to have another new student-"

"And so soon after you've just gotten here?" Kaoru finished after his brother had started talking.

"No and I-" Haruhi glared as Hikaru talked over her.

"I mean we didn't even here about a new student." Hikaru said ignoring Haruhi's words.

"Yeah, much less and exchange student London, sensei didn't even tell us what school." Kaoru pointed out as if that made a real big difference.

"Why does it even matter to you guys what school she's coming from?" Haruhi asked in confusion.

The twin shot her a guarded look before replying together. "Because it just matters."

Haruhi rolled her eyes returning her gaze to the girl that stood seemingly froze in shock next to the teacher. "I'm going to try and talk to her, so she won't be so shy. I for one know how hard it is transferring to a new school late and not knowing anyone."

"Not if we talk to her first." The twins said in unison, but also out loud.

All eyes turned to the trio, except for the copper haired teen. She seemed to be deep in thought as she stood next to sensei. Speaking of, their sensei was not looking too pleased with them. "Hikaru and Karou I'll see you after class."

"What about Haruhi? He was talking too." They sputtered.

With the blank and bored face that covered the brunettes face their sensei's glare darkened. "As a matter of fact, let's have our chat now."

The twins grumbled but stood before following their sensei outside of the classroom for privacy as they watched the new student make her way towards the seat behind Karou and diagonal from Haruhi, the seat closest to the window.

Haruhi turned around in her seat the moment she watched the twins exit the classroom doors.

She had set her mind on what she was going to say when she turned and caught the copper haired teen, seemingly in distress

"For the love of Godric Gryffindor and Quidditch, this could not be happening to me…" Haruhi heard her mutter under her breathe as she seemed to be rummaging through her bag for something.

Haruhi shrugged off her weird words and offered her a concern smile. "Is everything alright?"

Green eyes pierced her own in shock and she watched as she blunted the first thing out of her mouth.

"My quill is missing."

Haruhi raised her eye brow. Quill? That was a bit medieval but whatever.

"If you need a pencil I'd be happy to lend you my spare, I'm Haruhi Fujioka by the way, welcome to Ouran." Haruhi said handing over her spare pencil to the girl.

Haruhi watched as the girl stare at her for a moment before taking another moment to stare at the pencil.

Haruhi had to admit with a small blush on her cheeks, it was a bit immature with the pink bear head on it, but hey it was a freebie she had gotten from the supermarket, who was she to turn it down…

The first thing that came to Ginny's mind was: Gallopin' Gorgons, what the bloody hell that?

Ginny's eyes stared at the muggle, now that she had gotten a better look she realized that her description wasn't that far off, although she wondered why _she_ was dressing as a _he_.

She figured, if Delilah could get out of wearing the garish uniform then she could have too, Ginny was sure the poor girl didn't have to resort to crossdressing. But Ginny also realized that, whatever issues the girl had, they were her own, so she instead turned her eyes towards what the muggle crossdresser had called a 'pencil'.

It was an odd contraption, and she wondered how exactly she was supposed to use it.

She slowly reached out her hand taking the object from her, it was slightly heavier than her quill, but not incredibly so.

She tilted it all around studying it from top to bottom trying to figure out the workings of it so she would be able to use it.

She looked around to the side of her to see a boy writing with something similar although his 'pencil' as Haruhi called it lacked the hot pink bear at the top.

She placed it down on her parchment paper copying his motions; she had begun to relax that was until the tip of her pencil snapped. Ginny knew she had a strong grip, but she never knew it was strong enough to break the pencil, now how was she supposed to explain that towards the muggle, surely she would be upset about it.

"I'm afraid I've broken your pencil, I'm sorry." She said only to flush with embarrassment when Haruhi laughed at her.

"You didn't break it silly, you only snapped the lead, press the top and more will come out."

Ginny frowned but did as she was told. Her eye widened when more lead sprouted from the tip. It was amazing, all she did was touch the bears head. She continued to tap the head watching as the lead grew bigger and bigger.

This must be muggles magic…

Ginny's face must have held more excitement then she knew because the brunette laughed at her again.

"What's wrong, haven't you ever seen a mechanical pencil before?"

Ginny froze, she wasn't sure if it was an actually question, and if she did expect an answer what would she say. She definitely didn't what to start off her time lying by saying yes. This Haruhi seemed plenty nice.

"I don't ever write with the 'mechanical pencil', my preference is using a quill and ink." She said honestly.

Haruhi nodded turning back around and looking into her own bag. "I see, well I have a pen if you want to use it instead…"

Ginny was then handed an object that looked much like the mechanical pencil but was all black and lacked an animal head at the top.

Ginny smiled before dipping the pen in her ink and writing. She sighed with relief this was more her speed…

"Thank you, Fujioka-san." She said slowly. She had to remember that it was considered rude to just call someone by their name.

"No problem Weasley-san."

But that doesn't mean she liked hearing it. "Just Ginny…please."

"Alright deal but only if you call me Haruhi." She said with a friendly smile holding out her hand for Ginny to shake.

Ginny smiled shaking her hand. "Alright then…Haruhi."

Ouran was different, but maybe different wasn't so bad after all…


	4. The Honest Truth

**Hello Ladies and Gents, welcome back to my fanfic!**

 **Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews.**

 **Please excuse any grammatical and spelling errors. If you spot something that you believe needs to be corrected send me a message.**

 **All characters from HP and OHHC belong to their respective owners aka not yours truly.**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Ch4: The Honest Truth...**

"Bloody hell that was awful."

"What's the matter, that tiny brain of yours not able to retain the information? Delilah snipped.

The red-hair bared none exiting fangs in her direction.

"Ohh?" Delilah said sarcastically. "I'm positively petrified..."

"Ron!" The familiar voice of Hermione reached the Weasley before she could retort back.

"How was your class?"

"Satisfactory I knew everything that the professor was teaching, he was quite amazed, I'm headed to the library for a little light reading before my next class…" Hermione said with a huge grin causing the other two to cringe.

"Bookworm…" Delilah and Veronica muttered.

"Would either of you like to join me?" Hermione asked innocently.

Delilah scoffed before simply walking away from to two; leaving Veronica to fend for herself.

She smirked mischievously as she heard the red-head try and come up with an excuse but untimely fail.

Delilah wandered the halls with purpose. Her main objective you ask to find Luna or Ginny, her side objective, to start looking for anything suspicious.

She wasn't sure where she was going but she figured she would walk around and learn the ins and outs of the school. Just because it wasn't like Hogwarts on the outside didn't mean it didn't have secret doors or passageways…after all, this was an accredited wizarding academy. It had to have someplace where witches and wizards alike congregated.

Delilah continued her trek, she watched and whispered to the painting to see if they spoke back, she touched and studied sculptures to see if there were hidden levers or buttons. She dragged her fingers against the walls trying to see if she could pick up any magical residue, but there was nothing. She would have pulled out her wand and did a simple spell to uncover hidden things but she didn't want to risk getting caught by any muggles…or witches either.

Delilah was begging to grow frustrated when she heard a dark voice chuckling behind a randomly placed black painted door.

She rolled her eyes at the person's laughter it was a bit much, but a smirk was on her face as she moved towards the door.

Her hand tightened around the handle.

"What mysteries could be behind door number 1?"

"Mione are you done yet?" Veronica groaned as she fidgeted next to the brunette that had her nose buried deep into a book.

"No."

"How about now?" She asked.

"Ron my answer hasn't changed in the ten seconds that you've asked me…" Hermione said shaking her head, since they had stepped foot in the library Ron had been nonstop in his questions, it was begging to really bother her.

"When will you be done?"

"When I find what I'm looking for." Hermione said with a sigh, her irritation almost being pushed pasted even her limits.

"What are you looking for?" Veronica asked curiously.

"I'll let you know when I find it." Hermione growled out glaring at the red head briefly before doing a nose dive back into her book.

Ron huffed once more looking around the library. Apparently they had four of them and none of them were quiet.

It was a sea of blue and yellow pastry dresses. That and books.

Veronica's fingers tapped against the table she was slouched over on as her eyes darted around the room. Boring. This was boring. And quiet…too quiet… not quiet in sound because there were plenty of other students talking and laughing. But there was something missing…she didn't have to even think about it. Her fingers brushed against her wand that she had hidden in her sleeve.

Magic.

The magic was missing.

Veronica's body tensed and she soon felt as if she couldn't breathe.

Veronica bit her lip as she looked around. Everyone here seemed to be fine, happy and content. How? Surely they couldn't all be muggles? Oh merlin what if they were….then where were the wizards? Where did they practice magic? Where-

"Ron!"

Veronica turned locking her slightly panicked green eyes on to the confused brown eyes of Hermione. "Please tell me you've found what you were looking for."

"Yes, I was trying to tell you that, but you weren't listening." She said with a frown as she watched her with concerned eyes. She saw the slight panic as well. "Are you alright?"

"Good that means we can finally leave this place." Ron said ignoring her question while grabbing her bag and walking towards the exit.

"Ron wait." Hermione called out scrambling to put her things away and chasing her friend that seemed to be moving like she was being pursued by trolls.

"Luna can I ask you a question?" Harriet asked as the two exited their class.

The petite blonde smiled as her blues eyes looked up at her raven haired companion. "You mean two?"

"Huh?"

"You want to ask me two questions because your first question was, could you could ask me a question." Her smile never left her face.

"Uh, right."

Luna laughed. Her laugh was light airy and seemed to be full of innocence.

"I'm not really sure how to ask it…" She said after a moment.

"Don't be shy Harriet, were all friends here."

"Yeah…" Harriet took a deep breath. The question had been burning in her mind ever since Luna made the comment before class. She had been tempted to question the Ravenclaw girl in class but she was as focused as Hermione when it came to learning leaving Harriet's mind to boil and churn with unanswered questions.

"You want to know why I said you're the reason Ron and Lilah don't get along."

Harriet nodded.

"It's simply really, back when we were all first years coming to Hogwarts for the first time. Do you remember meeting Lilah."

"Yes, remember we never did get on well. She completely terrorized Ron, Mione and me our first year, it wasn't till she befriended Ginny that she really stopped."

"Ah but there was a time very short but a time before then when Delilah offered you her friendship, and you turned her down…for Ron. You embarrassed her in front of the entire school."

"That's not how I remember it."

 _"It's true then, what their saying on the train. Harriet Potter has come to Hogwarts." Harriet turned to lock eyes with a girl with hair the same color as the moon and eyes the color of storm clouds._

 _"This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy, Delilah Malfoy." Harriet was speechless as the girl walked over introducing herself proudly._

 _A snicker on the side caused the blondes eyes to narrow in slits as her lip curled._

 _"Think my names funny do you? No need to ask yours." She looked her newest friend Veronica up in down disgust ringing clear in her voice, so much it made Harriet frown. "Red hair, and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley."_

 _"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." Her eyes narrowed in the red-heads direction before facing Harriet again. "I can help you there." She said before holding out a manicured hand._

 _Harriet looked at it before looking the girl in the eyes. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."_

 _The girl glared at her when professor McGonagall sent her back._

Harriet blinked coming out of the memory with a frown. "Delilah was anything but nice the first day we met, she was nothing but a bully."

Luna cocked her head to the side. "Really."

"Yeah, she insulted Ron the first day and she didn't even know her name."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Really? Cause that's not how I remember it. From what I recall, Ron provoked her."

 _Luna watched as she stood beside the two girls that seemed to flank her bestfriend. Delilah would shoot them an annoyed look every time she thought they said something stupid with was often. But when she looked at her it was always with a smile._

 _When the professor left Delilah's eyes landed on one girl in particular. A girl with messy black hair and green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses._

 _"It's true then, what their saying on the train." Luna watched as the raven haired girl and the red head that stood next to her along with everyone else turned to face Delilah. Luna rolled her eyes a small smile on her lips when her friends smile widened at all the attention she received by just speaking. "Harriet Potter has come to Hogwarts…"_

 _"This is Crabbe and Goyle." She said tilting her head dismissively towards the two, who only grinned at being acknowledged by the pure-blood princess. Luna watched as Delilah stood taller with her head held high as she strutted over towards the girl. "And I'm Malfoy, Delilah Malfoy."_

 _Luna sighed shaking her head at the red headed girl who had snickered at her name. Luna knew this wouldn't end well for her as Delilah didn't like being laughed at by people that didn't know her._

 _Luna briefly wondered if she should stop her as she watched Delilah's silver eyes to narrow in slits as her lip curl as if she was snarling._

 _"Think my names funny do you?" Delilah asked darkly. Luna sighed. It was too late…_

 _The redhead stopped snickering and looked up in shock at the pure darkness in her voice._

 _"No need to ask yours." Delilah's eyes could cut through steel and her tongue was even sharper as she finished her assessment of the girl. "Red hair, and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley."_

 _The red head looked like she was about to respond but Delilah dismissed her with her eyes as if she was as significant to her as a blade of grass._

 _"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." Delilah's eyes flickered in the red-heads direction before facing Harriet again._

 _"I can help you there." She said before holding out a manicured hand._

 _Luna watched with wide eyes as Harriet looked at Delilah's hand before looking her in the eyes. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."_

 _Luna watched. She saw when Delilah's eyes widen a fraction of an inch in shock at her, she also saw the red head beside Harriet smirk rather triumphantly._

 _Delilah's silver eyes practically glowed as she glared at them both before settling on Harriet._

 _Luna's lips pressed together as an irritated Delilah made her way shoving other students out of her path as she made her way towards her. Her long hair covering pale cheeks that were tinted pink from embarrassment._

 _Luna new that look. It was a look of determination…raw unyielding ambition. This wasn't over, not in a long shot._

 _Delilah was used to getting her way, and that wouldn't change anytime soon._

 _Luna cast her eyes towards the raven haired girl and red-head in pity, she had no idea of the challenge she just issued._

"Are you saying that it was ok for Delilah to say all those mean things to Ron?" Harriet asked Luna with disapproval marring her features.

"Technically they can't truly be mean if they are the truth. Veronica has red hair, she had on a handed down robe and she was born into the Weasley family." Luna said simply with a shrug.

When Harriet looked like she was going to dispute Luna continued.

"I know you were raised among muggles but just look at it from Lilah's perspective. She was born into a pureblood family…a wealthy one at that. She is also the only child of said family, how many times do you think she's been denied anything she's ever wanted? Considering who her father is and even who her mother is how do you think she was raised to look at the world? She sees the same things we do, just through different lighting."

Harriet blinked. She did understand what Luna was saying in a sense, but that still didn't explain the reason behind Delilah's cruel behavior. And she made such known.

"Delilah's behavior was still cruel and that is the honest truth…"

Luna paused in her steps before looking at Harriet. "Maybe...but so was your father's impudent torment of professor Snape over your mother."

Her words felt like a slap across her face. Harriet narrowed her eyes at Luna. Harriet knew the little Ravenclaw carried a torch for the Slytherin princess but never knew it went this far...

"That is not the same; my father was a great man." Harriet said coolly. She wouldn't stand for anyone to say otherwise either.

"Is it not? Your father is much like Delilah; they share many similar qualities if you take the time to notice them. A pureblood from a wealthy family, an only child-"

"They're not-"

"He saw something he wanted." She continued. "And stopped at nothing to get it. James tormented Snape, even knowing that he was the bestfriend of the object of his obsession. He considered Snape a lesser being and rival, one that was not worthy of Lily's attention, yet that still didn't stop him from making friends, being admired by many and being a great wizard…not to mention still getting the girl. How is that any different from Lilah tormenting Ron and Hermione for your attention?"

Harriet was stunned to silence.

"I might not always say much, but I pay very close attention. Despite most people's reservations about Lilah she is a good person, she's just really rough edges, and that is the honest truth."

"Does Delilah even know how insightful and loyal you are about her?" Harriet asked curiously.

Luna smiled. "Of course she does, if I couldn't tell you this much I shouldn't be allowed to call myself her bestfriend."

"Speaking of, it was never really made clear how you and Lilah met."

Luna laughed again this time her cheek tinting pink. "That's a story best told from the two of us."

"We should really find the others and see how they're day is going." Luna added on quietly and began to speed up her walk down the hallways.

Harriet raised an eyebrow but didn't comment further.

"Hey Ginny!"

Ginny turned to see Haruhi pushing her way towards where she currently stood.

"Yes Haruhi?" Ginny asked in confusion. Although the brunette and her had gotten on in class just fine didn't mean she fully trusted her…or that she wanted to miss meeting up with her friends.

"Um I was just…"The brunette stuttered bashfully before seeming to right herself. "Are you headed towards your next class? Do you want me to show you where it is?"

Ginny smiled, Haruhi was nice. "I was actually going to meet up with my friends."

"Friends?"

Ginny raised her eyebrow at the shock and confusion in her tone. Was she not allowed to have friends?

Haruhi seeing how her words sounded immediately threw up her hands as a sort of defensive mechanism.

"No, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I just thought you being new and all that you wouldn't know anyone yet…I'm sorry if I offended you."

Ginny laughed placing her hand on the brunettes shoulder. "You did not offend me at all Haruhi."

"That is a relief."

Ginny was unsure of how to proceed. She couldn't just walk away from Haruhi that would be pretty rude but she couldn't very well bring her towards her friend's right? She knew for a fact Delilah wouldn't take a new commoner well even if Haruhi was a good person.

"Where did you say you were meeting your friends? I could walk with you till you find them, that way you won't be lost."

Ginny thought about refusing, she would have thought it suspicious that Haruhi wanted to walk with her but the smile on her face was nothing short of innocent.

"Okay."

"Great." Haruhi said as they started walking and Haruhi pointed out several hallways that she could use as short cuts, and the different club rooms.

Haruhi glanced behind her shooting a dark glare at the coppered haired twins that tossed her two thumbs up.

She didn't want to snoop on Ginny but she figured her snooping was the lesser evils than of the twins.

Ginny and Haruhi talked about small things as Ginny grew more acquainted with the schools structure.

Ginny bit her lip. It wasn't like she wanted to pry but she was curious…very curious. She'd been wondering about it ever since she saw her in class.

"Um Haruhi…"

"Yeah?" The brunette said looking at her.

"I was just wondering…and you don't have to tell me but, why are you dressed like a boy?"

The brunette looked shocked before chuckling. "Uh yeah, well…see what happened was I broke an expensive vase that belonged to this club I'm in, so in order to repay my debt I dress like a boy."

"But couldn't you still dress like a girl and be in the club?" Ginny asked with a frown.

Haruhi shook her head. "It's an all boy's club."

Ginny puckered her lips in thought. "I get that I guess, but how has no one figured out you're a girl? I mean it's quite obvious."

Haruhi shook her head with a sigh. "Honestly I stopped asking myself the same question a while back."

Ginny chuckled.

"But honesty there is seriously something wrong with the girls at this school."

Ginny's laugher stopped abruptly. "Really, now why would you say that?"

She shrugged. "They just don't seem to act like normal girls…at least not like you and me."

Ginny would have inquired more but at the sound of her name being called looked up instead. Ginny smiled seeing her sister and her friends, instantly running over towards them.

"Ginny how are you doing? How was your class?" Her friends asked.

"It was alright, I'm fine. How where your classes?"

"Brilliant." Hermione said with a smile.

"Fine." Luna and Harriet said together.

"Hell. Complete hell." Ron muttered shooting her friends dark looks.

"Hell? Did you and Lilah fight…where is Lilah?"

They all shared a look before shrugging. They weren't sure, but Veronica had an idea…

"The little snake is probably off trying to suck the lives out of innocent children..."

"Gin who is that?" Luna's voice breaking the fight between siblings that had started over Veronica's words.

Ginny looked behind her to see Haruhi staring at them with a curious expression but didn't move from her spot.

"Oh um that's my new friend Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi these are my friends and my sister Veronica." Ginny said pointing towards the older red head.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Haruhi said with a smile.

"New friend huh?" Veronica chuckled eyeing the brunette. "Well the ferret won't be pleased about that."

Haruhi looked confused as the other girls glared at Veronica. "Ferret?"

"Why are you dressed in boy clothes?" Luna asked bluntly changing the subject, walking up to the brunette, entering her personal space.

"Luna!"

"You can't just ask people that."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Are you all not curious? I don't see the harm in asking a simple question."

They all turned towards Haruhi who had started laughing after taking a step back.

"Did I say something humorous?" Luna asked.

"No it's just, Ginny asked me the same question just minutes before."

Haruhi retold the story of why she was dressed like a boy.

"That is absolutely ridiculous." Hermione fumed.

"Yet admirable, for you to subject yourself to that just to clear a debt." Harriet said.

"What kind of club forces another into hiding their gender?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"What club is this again?" Ginny asked remembering now that Haruhi never told her what kind of club she was forced into.

"It's a Host Club."

"A Host Club you say…" Harriet sharing eyes with the rest of the girls unknown to Haruhi.

"Yeah I know what you're thinking that's crazy right? I've thought it many times myself, but I suppose the guys aren't all bad." Haruhi looked down at her watch checking the time. Her light brown eyes widened. "Oh man I have to get going, feel free to stop by and request me, it's in music room 3."

With that the brunette took off in the opposite direction in quite a rush.

They turned to stare at Ginny who seemed shocked.

Ginny looked at her friends. "I-I didn't know she was in the club, I swear. I thought she was just a harmless muggle."

"There's nothing harmless about muggles…what all did you tell her?" Veronica demanded.

"Nothing about us really, I swear."

"Well done Ginny." Luna said with a huge smile.

All eyes turned to her.

"Well done? You truly are mad Luna. My sister could have gotten hurt or…or-"

"Calm down. Ginny as you can see is not hurt at all. And just so you remember we are here on a mission. Ginny befriending Haruhi who happens to be inside the host club is our foot in the door." Hermione said stepping in before Ron could explode.

"Luna and Hermione are right Ron." Harriet said placing her hand on her friends shoulder before looking at Ginny. "Well done."

Ginny flushed. "Um thanks."

Delilah opened the door taking careful steps inside the room, scanning the area. When the door seemingly closed behind on its own behind her she narrowed her eyes.

Irritated but not afraid she like the rest of her comrades kept their wands in their sleeves.

It was quite dark in the room, save for a few candles that were lit around a table and a couch in the middle of the room.

There was an ominous feel in the air that oddly enough felt familiar; Delilah felt an odd breeze on the back of her neck as she walked further towards the light source.

"This isn't creepy at all…" Delilah mused to herself as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Reminds me of home…" She said thinking of the Slytherin common room.

"Visitor? Are you here to join…the club?" A deep voice questioned, seemingly all around Delilah and the room.

"No. Who are you?" Delilah didn't like that she couldn't see who she was talking to. She didn't like any time she was at a disadvantage.

"Please? There's a free Beelzenef in it for you if you join…" The voice rasped.

"What the bloody hell is a Beelzenef….on second thought I'd rather not know. Who are you? Show yourself."

The flames on the candelabra closet to her flickered. "I could ask you the same, who are you?"

Delilah scowled her fingers feeling against the wall. "So this entire school is filled to the brim with cowards…how lovely."

When her fingers brushed against thick material of a curtain she grinned. "Finally, for my love of the dark some light every now and again is good."

"W-what! No please don't!" The voice ceased and Delilah heard steps behind her.

"If only you had revealed yourself… she said sinfully before snatching the curtain, and flooding the room with daylight.

Delilah soaked up the sun rays for a moment enjoying the peace and quiet…until she heard hissing from behind her.

She turned around wand at the ready to see a tall cloaked figure wobbled around looking ready to drop.

"You're just a boy… a foolish boy but a boy no less." She said softly with a frown before quickly pocketing her wand praying to Salazar that the boy didn't see it.

"The sun it…black spots…help…" The hooded male hobbled closer to her. One pale hand grasping at his face to cover his eyes and the other reaching out toward the source of his pain.

Delilah caught sight of dark hair peeking out from under the black material on his head before she could call out how fake it looked she was practically tackled to the ground a body on top of her own.

Several unlady like words escaped her mouth as she fell and the room was shrouded in darkness again.

"S-sorry I was just trying to close the window. Please don't let this sway your decision to join my club." The figure scrambled off of her, his face right in front of her own.

Through the dim lighting you could make out worried yet uncannily familiar pale blue grey eyes.

Delilah scowled as she sat up.

She glared at the taller boy. "Well don't stand there, help me up."

He instantly offered her his hand witch she took standing on her feet.

Faster than he could see she reached over plucking the dark wig from his face revealing pale blonde hair almost similar to her own.

Her eyes widened as she got a good look at his face.

"Umehito?"

The boy stopped freaking out and returned her inquisitive gaze. His eyes widening as he stared at her.

"Delilah?"

They both seemed at a loss of words but spoke at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Ok and I'll say this now before someone tries to bite my head off.**

 **#1. I know that Luna's character wasn't introduced till the 5th movie, I changed it...obviously. I felt like it would be better for my fanfic that way if they all started at the same time except for Ginny for obvious reasons.**

 **#2. I honestly believe that the only reason Draco picked on the golden trio like he did was because Harry hurt his feelings by refusing to be his friend over Ron's. I'm not saying that's true, that's just what I believe is what started it, and also why I have written Delilah and Veronica the way I have.**

 **#3. I know Draco and James chose different paths, but I feel like they definitely shared quite a few similarities. Which is why I have also written it the way I have.**

 **Please don't bite my head off, I hope I don't lose my readers and I'm sorry if you don't like it but I'm not changing it...**

 **On the up side: The twins made Haruhi spy for them? What will she tell them when she meets with the host club? And Delilah knows Umehito (aka Nekozawa for those of you who don't know his first name." Can anyone guess how?**

 **I truly am having way too much fun with this story lol.**


	5. What Lies Beneath

**Hello Ladies and Gents, welcome back to my fanfic!** **Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews.**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Ch5: What Lies Beneath...**

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Umehito balked.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Delilah asked her face scrunching up in annoyance at the fact he hadn't answered her question.

" _I_ go to school here. I thought _you_ were attending Hogwarts?" Umehito said with a frown.

"I thought _you_ were being homeschooled?" Delilah countered ignoring his question.

The boy shrugged. "My parents thought it best I attend a private school, Ouran seemed like the best candidate at the time."

"Over Hogwarts?" Delilah gasped in shock with a hand on her chest.

Umehito cocked his head to the side. "There's a lot going on there already. Speaking of, why aren't you there? Don't tell me you were expelled."

"Do you honestly think that I would be foolish enough get expelled?"

"I think you're still ambitious. The Delilah I know was ruthless and determined; she always got what she wanted regardless of the consequences."

"The Delilah you know is also cunning, still getting what she wants, just not getting caught." She said flashing her teeth at him.

Umehito shook his head a smile stretching on his lips. "It's good to see you again, I've missed your company."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso. "How could you not, I'm like the best company a person could keep."

He shook his head once again before taking a step back and looking her over.

"What is it Umehito?" She asked crossing my arms.

"Nothing." He said growing red. "It's just been a long time since I saw you, you're a lot different from then that all."

Delilah rolled her eyes with a smirk. "You've grown up too."

Delilah uncrossed her arms before leaning into his personal space pinching his cheek. "You're so handsome, I bet you have the girls tripping over their feet to sell their souls just to get a kiss from the prince of darkness don't you?"

He flushed again. "Not exactly…"

She scoffed. "Liar…liar…"

"I'm serious, people are too scared of me to get too close to be honest my reputation is about as good as Kasanoda's."

"Who? Never mind… Well then it's a good thing I'm here right."

"Are you going to join my club?" Umehito asked eagerly.

"You know I hate extracurricular actives." Delilah said her nose scrunching in distaste.

"Same old Lilah." He said with a chuckle.

"Where are you going?" Delilah asked as she watched him grab several items that included his cape and wig before walking towards the door.

"Class." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right." Delilah said. She gathered her items, just as quickly as he did, she had forgotten about her classes.

"You said your class was hell, what made it so?" Ginny asked pulling Ron to the side for a bit of privacy as their friends conversed on their own.

"Well it was fine, but about 15 minutes into the class a bloody idiot passed a note to Delilah."

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"Yeah…it went downhill from there." Veronica said with a sigh shaking her head.

 _Veronica watched as the blonde was taking notes. Despite all the nicknames Delilah spat at Hermione for being a nerd here she was taking down notes like a dutiful student._

 _The Slytherin herself had picture perfect grades, after all they were both their house prefects and it was well known that prefects had straight A's on all their O.W.L.'s._

 _Veronica would have laughed at her but thought better of it, she didn't need to be picking a fight with her now, she could do that later._

 _A blonde passed Delilah a note sliding it on her desk._

 _Their professor was lecturing going through a slide show with his back turned so he failed to notice it._

 _Veronica watched as the platinum blonde stopped her writing for the first time since being seated behind the onyx haired teen with glasses and stared at the paper that was folded on her desk._

 _A minute had passed before the platinum blonde picked up the note with two fingers analyzing it as if it might have germs before she unfolded the paper and began to read the content._

 _Ron continued to watch as Delilah's lip curled in that arrogant way that always managed to make her blood boil before the blonde turned and dropped to note on her desk for her to read it._

 _Ron's eyebrows furrowed before she too read the message._

 _"Hi I am Tamaki Suoh! It's nice to meet you, Malfoy-san, let's be friends! How are you enjoying Ouran academy so far?" The note also contained a huge smiley face and several other questions about Delilah's life and personal interests with rainbows and stars._

 _Ron looked over to see Delilah staring at the blonde with unhidden distain before looking over at her and snatching the paper back and crumbling it up into a ball._

 _The blonde named Tamaki looked back to see that there now sat balled up piece of paper on the corner of her desk._

 _He blinked before seeming turning back in his seat and writing again._

 _Delilah had picked up her quill and began writing again when he slid another note on her desk, this time however she didn't bother reading it._

 _The class continued with him placing notes on her desk every five minutes until the Slytherin lost her composure._

 _The next note that was placed on Delilah's desk the blonde snatched up before producing scissors from her bag and began cutting up the note._

 _Veronica briefly wondered what the Slytherin was doing carrying the muggle device when she noticed the blonde had cut out a paper doll of sorts._

 _Veronica eyes widened when Delilah handed the dolls back to Tamaki, with a wolfish smile._

 _The boy looked elated at the gift until he unfolded it and saw what she had created and what her note actually said._

 _Veronica couldn't hold in the snicker that escaped her lips as the blonde's body started eroding away because somehow without the use of magic Delilah was able to make her paper doll figure cut the head off of his own._

 _'Pass me another note if you dare you and you will end up like this paper doll…' Was written neatly across one of her dolls._

Ginny laughed. "Ron tell me she didn't really do that to that poor boy."

"I wish I could, but you should know by now, snakes are cold blooded." Ron sighed shaking her head.

"Oh come on Ron, you said that even you couldn't help but laugh at her antics, Lilah is not cold blood…she's just…" Ginny paused trying to find the correct word to describe her bestfriend less than friendly actions.

"Just cold-blooded. Honestly Ginny I really don't want to get into the argument behind why you continuously stand by her side, we won't get anywhere."

Ginny didn't bother denying her sisters remark because she knew that she was right. If they argued over why she was still Delilah's friend after all Delilah had done to her sister all they would end up being is upset because Ginny was always a girl that did what she wanted.

She wanted to be the Slytherin's friend and she would be. Others could judge her all they wanted it wouldn't change her mind.

The sisters continued talking Ginny explaining to Veronica how she had forgotten her quill and how she used not only and muggles device called a mechanical pencil but a pen as well when one thought struck her.

"Hey Ron…" Ginny said slowly as she began looking around her.

"Yeah."

"Where did Luna disappear too?"

"Huh?" Veronica said also looking around before grimacing she could have sworn the Ravenclaw had being silently following them. "Great first that bloody ferret and now Luna…bloody fantastic…"

"How are we going to play this?"

"To be honest Hermione I'm not all that sure." Harriet said as they continued there casual stroll down the corridors.

"Well, I think we could possibly start off making a list." Hermione said.

"Ok sure…but for what?"

"Well…to start our search. We can make a suspect list." Hermione said feeling every bit like one of her favorite characters, Nancy Drew.

"Delilah already has a list of all the witches and wizards that attend Ouran." Harriet frowned as she thought about Delilah's list. "I honestly don't know how she got her hands on it or if she's went through the list herself but I know she has it."

"Well then all we have to do is start looking out for any suspicious behavior."

"Easier said than done." Harriet said with a sigh.

"All the more reason for us to start now, the sooner we can stop them the sooner we can go home."

"Your right." Harriet sighed before straightening out her posture. Ok. So first thing we need to do is find Delilah so we can start looking at the list.

Right be Delilah left before Ron and I went to the library.

Well I'm sure Luna can track her down…she knows her the best

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the tone the ravenette used but decided not to comment on it instead focusing on their task. "Ok, also….should we tell Delilah about Haruhi?"

Harriet inwardly flinched. She had already forgotten about the muggle. "Well I'm sure it's nothing, no need to set her off on a rampage."

"Yes, but if Haruhi can be useful…"

"Hermione I'm sure the girl knows nothing, and why would she?"

"Well if Ginny pursues a friendship with her then Delilah will need to know."

Harriet sighed. "You're right."

"Then I guess there's really only one thing we can do." Hermione said after a moment of contemplative silence between the two.

"And that is?" Harriet asked.

"Leave it to Luna to talk to the Slytherin so we do not get our heads bitten off." Hermione said with a smile.

Harriet returned Hermione's smile. "I like the way you do business."

Harriet paused noticing that they had gotten quite far from their original destination but also that they were also alone.

"Mione where is Luna?"

Hermione frowned, thinking back "I believe she disappeared a bit before we split up."

Harriet sighed. "First Delilah now Luna, I hope they didn't run into trouble."

"Well I'm sure Luna will be fine…" Hermione trailed off.

They both shared a look, Delilah could definitely hold her own in a battle but she was also usually the one to provoke them in the first place, the two Gryffindor's continued at a brisk pace down the corridor hoping to find their friends before she could cause any trouble.

Luna wasn't rude but she found herself immediately walking away from her friends as he four girls began to talk amongst themselves. Not that she wasn't interested in what they were saying she however was more interested in where Delilah had wondered off too.

She frowned hoping that she was alright before shaking her head and smiling, no she knew Lilah was a force to be reckoned with. She began humming to herself uncaring of the gazes and the whispers that she gathered. Luna was too used to being talked about that it honestly no longer fazed her.

Luna eyes wondered around casually taking in the scenery that ouran academy offered.

She was conflicted when she thought of her new school, she like the others had come to view Hogwarts as her home away from home. She didn't really know how to feel about the rose colored academy but she could say however that she felt it a bit odd.

Her family may not have been completely uptight about muggles like Delilah's or completely intrigued like Ginny and Veronica's but Merlin's beard, she felt as if she stepped into a different universe completely.

Muggles…they were everywhere and not a single talking portrait, nargle or any other magical creature in sight.

Odd…very odd especially if this was an accredited wizarding academy.

She wondered how the wizards that did attend met with each other to practice their magic…or if they even did.

She turned walking towards the right when she heard the sound of two familiar voices.

"Lilah?" Luna said with a smile upon finding the blonde walking with a male blonde.

"Lu!" Delilah said before immediately walking towards her and linking arms with the petite blonde.

"Lu do you remember my cousin Umehito?"

Luna stared at the older blonde who gave her a shy smile.

Luna smiled. "Of course. How is Kirimi?"

Umehito smiled turned strained. "Kirimi's great."

Luna and Delilah noticed the difference in his tone. Luna looked at Delilah to see if she was going to push the subject about her younger cousin, when she didn't Luna decided she would drop it as well.

Luna walked alongside them with a smile as she watched Delilah's eyes brighten as she spoke with her cousin, from what she knew, Delilah hadn't seen him for several years especially with them moving to Japan…so this was kinda a big deal for her…

Delilah, Luna and Umehito walked until they had to part ways.

"I have to turn down the left you two turn down the right." Umehito directed with a smile on his lips.

Delilah pouted. She didn't really feel like going to class. "Do you really have to?"

"What?" Umehito asked in confusion.

"Go to class, do you really have to?" Delilah said with a sigh.

"Delilah-" Umehito started only for her to continue talking over him.

"I'm just saying this is the first time I'm seeing you and you want to ditch _me_ and my awesome company for what did you say it was called again…English studies? Bet that's the equivalent to boring ole muggles studies. How rude Umehito, how rude of you to ditch _me_ , your _beloved_ cousin, for as insignificant as muggles studies." Delilah said with a pout and big eyes.

Umehito glanced at Luna to see her shrugging with a care free expression and knew he wasn't getting out of it.

The tallest blonde in the blonde trio sighed honestly questioning how his cousin was able to bend anyone to her will. "And what would you rather be doing, _beloved_ cousin?"

The icy blonde female flashed him a wolfish grin. "I can't say I care, I just don't wanna go back to class, it was horrifyingly boring."

"Well if that's the case come on." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her after him with Luna following closely behind with a serene smile on her face.

"This is not what I had in mind…" Delilah grumbled when he pulled her into an abandoned music room. "Not in the slightest. Why are there three music rooms anyway?"

"I-I don't know Lilah but some clubs use the extra rooms so it's not a complete waste." Umehito said letting out a sigh of his own.

"So what?" She said with a smile throwing her body on a sofa. "You're going to put on a little show for me Umehito, sing me a little song?"

"No." He said evenly.

"Eh?" Delilah frowned.

"You're going to sing for me." He flashing his own smirk.

"What? No I'm not." Delilah said with a frown once more standing to her feet with her hands on her hips.

"I'm just saying this is the first time I'm seeing you and I'm missing class to spend time with you the least you could do is humor me by singing for me, and you now do not want to. How rude Delilah." He said tone mocking.

"I don't think he's asking for much Lilah, besides it's been a while since I've heard you sing too. It'd be nice to hear your enchanting voice again. You're so musically talented, surely you'd share it with your closest friends…" Luna said casually but the two blondes knew what she was doing.

There was nothing Delilah liked better than a stroke to her ego and all three knew it. it was a weakness of hers she just couldn't resist…

"All right, but only one song." I growled crossing my arms with a pout. "What do you want to hear?"

"Sing that one that you would always sing for Kirimi and I." He said his eyes sparkling. "It was always one of my favorites."

I nodded. "Of course it would be it was for family, but alright."

Luna and Umehito sat on the couch watching with anticipation as Delilah turned away from them taking a seat a beautiful white piano, her fingers moving over the keys as she closed her eyes and began to sing.

 _Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

 _Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_  
 _Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_  
 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

"What if I'm far from home?" Umehito asked just like old times…

 _Oh, brother I will hear you call._

"What if I lose it all?" Luna asked saying the part that she knew Kirimi would ask.

 _Oh, sister I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

Luna slowly pulled her wand from her sleeve mumbling a soft animation spell casting it upon the instruments, watching as they floated before moving in sync with Delilah voice. Luna and smiled softly while standing to play conductor.

This was not going the way they had planned nor the way they had wanted it to go.

"Where the bloody hell did they manage to get off too? Ginny?" Veronica asked her younger sister expecting her to have the answer because that snake and lunatic were her chosen best friends.

She shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I wasn't with Delilah and I noticed Luna missing the same time you did."

"We'll just keep looking." Hermione said grabbing Veronica's arm when the red-head looked as if she was about to blow a fuse.

"Knowing Delilah, if what you said about the guy in your class she'll probably ditch." Ginny said with a shrug.

"Huh? What guy?" Harriet asked immediately looking between the two siblings.

"Did something happen?" Hermione asked looking at Veronica.

"It's a rather long-" Veronica started before Ginny interrupted.

"-But funny." Ginny added with a smile making veronica groan.

"But **_not_** funny story." Veronica said willing Ginny to shut up.

Hermione and Harriet shared a look before speaking at the same time. "Short version?"

"Lilah threaten a boy in our class because he wanted to be her friend…you know typical snake behavior." Veronica said with a defeated sigh and a shrug.

That earned the older Weasley a punch to the shoulder from the younger. Before a fight could break out Hermione and Harriet got in the middle of them.

"Ok, if Delilah decided to ditch class-" Harriet said.

"Which at this point I'm 95% sure she did." Ginny said with a sigh.

"Then where would she go?" Harriet asked with a frown.

"Well if this was Hogwarts, you could find her in one of four places." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"What's number one?" Harriet asked curiously. She had always had a hard time trying to track down the Slytherin…so she usually just left it up to Ginny or Luna to give the blonde the message. When Delilah didn't want to be found…she could disappear faster than Houdini but now, she was curious…where _did_ Delilah hide herself at?

"The Slytherin common rooms…" Hermione said with Ginny nodding. "But we can't count that…unless we want to consider Delilah actually leaving campus."

"Not likely, Delilah wouldn't skip the first day of classes, not her style." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Ok, then what's the second place?" Veronica asked.

Ginny thought before smiling. "She likes to hide out in the Ravenclaw towers or the great library."

"The Ravenclaw towers would obviously be because of Luna but the library, why?" veronica said scrunching up her nose in distaste.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, surely you guys know that Hermione may have the best grade in the Gryffindor house but Delilah has the best in all of the Slytherin house. She doesn't act it but she loves a good book."

At Harriet and veronicas shocked looks Ginny looked at Hermione. "Mione tell them you know."

"Ginny's right, why and how do you think she's the Slytherin prefect?"

"Because she bribed her way in." They both said evenly.

"That's not how it works and you two know it…besides remember in our third year when Professor Dumbledore let me use a time turner to take extra classes? He told me to be extremely careful with it, it was his spare…"

"Yeah…so?" Veronica said not connecting the dots.

"Well…I wasn't the only one using a time turner that year." Hermione said looking at veronica.

"What?"

"You're not saying…" Harriet said her eyes wide.

"I am," Hermione said with a nod. "Delilah also used a time turner…she also took extra advanced classes as well…we shared most of our classes together."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harriet asked her angrily, although she wasn't sure why she was so angry with her.

Hermione shrugged. "What was I supposed to say? What did it matter to me if she wants to learn more spells like me? We worked on papers together quite often and peacefully, even with her snide comments here and there."

Harriet and Veronica opened and closed their mouths like fishes. Hermione had made a valid point, what did it matter….

And yet it did…

"Moving on." Ginny said gaining their attentions. "The library's here are much too crowded, so I doubt she'll be there which brings me to possible destination four. The kitchens."

"We should rule that out considering we haven't even made it to lunch hour yet. She wouldn't know where the kitchens would be at." Hermione said.

"Then that leaves one only place left." Ginny said and her eyes widened considerably before a grin stretched across her lips.

"And where is that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"With that look on her face I'm kind of worried…" Harriet said making veronica nod her head.

"It's the music room." Ginny said before she began moving in a direction.

"Where are you going?" Veronica asked her sister.

"Towards the music rooms."

"How do you know there this way?" Harriet asked.

"Haruhi invited me to visit her and her friends in music room three, and she roughly told me were to go, I'm hoping Delilah will be in one of them."

The followed behind her all lost in their own head until Veronica blunted out the million dollar question…

"Why the bloody hell would Delilah be in a music room?" Veronica asked confused.

"I wasn't aware she could play an instrument…"Harriet was equally perplexed by the thought.

"Neither was I." Hermione said with a frown.

Ginny just laughed. "There's a lot of things about Lilah that you guys don't know. That you would know if you actually took the time to really get to know her."

"Now wait just a minute, that's not fair." Harriet said as Ginny popped her head into the first music room only to find it empty.

"Yeah she doesn't exactly scream I'm nice please be my friend." Veronica said crossing her arms.

"Look." Ginny said after checking the second room. "I know she doesn't present herself as approachable but to be honest neither do we."

"Huh?"

"I mean think about it. you three especially since your first year have always been huddle up together, yes smiling and being polite to others but also super secretive. You were closed off and in your own little world. Why do you think you were referred to as the golden trio?"

Harriet opened her mouth to say something witty when the heard a melodious voice coming from the third music room.

Ginny let a smug look wash over her face. "And as for the reason she fancy's the music room, it; s because she is an incredibly talented singer. Professor Flitwick was always pestering her about joining the school choir but…"

"But?" Harriet and Veronica asked looking at Ginny who just shrugged.

"I don't know…though it probably has something to do with her parents…and their pureblood aristocratic principles…"

"I see…too bad, she really has a beautiful voice…I'd love to see her in concert." Hermione mused as she pressed her ear against the door.

"Right…" Ginny said her face still holding that smug look as she watched Harriet and Veronica lean in and do the same.

 _Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

"What if I'm far from home?" Umehito said as he and Delilah danced around each other with wide smiles on their faces.

 _Oh, brother I will hear you call._

"What if I lose it all?" Luna said as she and Delilah spun around Umehito her long hair float around her.

 _Oh, sister I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

Umehito, Luna and Delilah chuckled after she finished the last verse before looking at the door with wide eyes when the nob jingled before opening abruptly.

Ginny walking in wearing a smug look as the others trailed behind her wearing shocked faces.

"Bloody hell, the snake really was the one singing…" Veronica said with wide eyes, her skin pale as if she had just seen a ghost.

Delilah's face was the color of blood. "You bastards, shouldn't _you_ be in class."

Umehito shook his head while Luna laughed. The golden trio along with Ginny sweat dropped.

"Shouldn't _you_ be in class…"

* * *

 **Again please don't bite my head off, I added several things for my fanfic.**

 **Like Delilah having a time turner and being musically talented blah blah blah**

 **\- I know this didn't happen in the book or movies but for the sake of my fanfic...it happened.**

 **Umehito is Delilah's cousin isn't that wonderful hee hee. After all...he is the pres of the dark magic club hee hee...**


	6. First Impressions

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch6: First Impressions...**

"Ginny whose side are you even on?!" Delilah whined pouting as she looked at the copper haired teen "Why would you bring them here?"

"Hey hey, were all friends-" Harriet said trying to defuse the tension before it got too wild.

"I didn't know you could sing…" Veronica said throwing Harriet's plan out of the window.

"And I didn't think that you were _actually_ literate, guess we all learned something new today…" Delilah snipped, and the redhead's eyes immediately sharpened.

"Heartless bit-" Veronica's words were cut off by Ginny slapping her hand across her mouth as they took notice of the unfamiliar male snickering at Delilah side.

"And just what is so funny?" Delilah asked narrowing her eyes on the taller blonde who the others were surprised didn't flinch back from ice in her tone.

"You went and gotten yourself an interesting group of friends that's all, I never would have thought you would befriend so many Gryffindor's. they are not what I excepted and yet, they compliment you very nicely."

Delilah's cheeks tinted pink as she scowled but didn't say anything else.

"And who the hell are you?" Veronica asked as she stared at the guy, who had seemingly silenced the Malfoy.

"Ron!" Hermione and Ginny snapped.

"What?" She asked sparing them a confused look. Why where they always yelling at her like she did something wrong.

The blonde boy chuckled again before straightening himself out. "My name is Umehito Nekozawa."

"And just how do you know the ferret?" Veronica asked staring at the taller boy suspiciously.

"Ron!" Ginny hissed her face red as the blonde boy blinked at the name.

"Ferret?" He mumbled in confusion while Delilah scowled.

"You really are a complete idiot aren't you weasel?"

"What?" Veronica said glaring as she stepped up to the Malfoy. "You wanna go?"

"Not necessary." Luna said stepping between the two as she placed her hand on veronicas shoulder to ease her back.

"Besides you wouldn't want to make an even worse impression on her cousin, now would you?" Luna said sweetly but it shocked the golden trio all the same

"c-cousin!" Hermione, Ginny and Harriet seemed to choke out.

Veronica scrunched up her nose looking between the two not seeing the resemblance. "You two don't even look alike…"

"I wasn't aware we had to be identical to be related, not all of us can have"

"Pardon the confusion." Umehito said before removing his cloak and dark haired wig.

Ron's eyes widened as she stared at the two of them together.

"See the resemblance now weasel?" Delilah said even as she seemed to drape herself on him despite him beginning several inches taller than her.

"Bite me!" Snapped out from embarrassment as she took in the cousin's sly faces. Screw all those damn Malfoys!

"Really you should keep whatever sexual preferences you like to yourself." Delilah countered only further embossing the elder Weasley.

"You bitch!" Veronica chocked out her face as red as her hair.

"I'm so sorry" Ginny said towards the handsome blonde completely embarrassed by her older sister.

"It's alright." Umehito said putting on his cloak and wig as he smiled at the copper haired teen. "No harm done. To be honest it's a common mistake."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a wig and a cloak?" Hermione asked curiously, and Luna sighed preparing for the worst when Delilah's head snapped towards the brunette. "I looked perfectly fine so why the charade? Surely you don't need to hide behind-"

"Actually Granger," Delilah spat glaring at the brunette who flinched at the livid tone she was using. "I do mind. Keep your nose in a book where it belongs and out of others personal affairs, especially when concerning my family."

"Lilah…you didn't have to-" He paused silencing himself when his cousin shot him one of those world renown Malfoy glares that quickly silenced him.

"What did you guys need. You were looking for us, right?" Luna said trying to eliminate the tension in the room.

"Ah y-yeah, we wanted to talk about what we learned today…" Harriet trailed off before looking at Umehito. He might have been her cousin and nice but that didn't automatically make him trustworthy of their business at Ouran.

Delilah's eyes followed Harriet's to her cousin and back before nodding.

"Well since they have so obviously tracked me down, my mood has been ruined I might as well return to classes." She said as she looked at him.

Umehito was a clever boy…that and he was a Malfoy, he wasn't a fool, who knew that they wanted to discuss something private and he knew a dismissal when he heard one.

"Right. Well then I best be going myself, perhaps I'll see you at lunch if you're not too busy?" he said looking down at his cousin with a hopeful expression, she was right about her company, he did miss her.

"Perhaps…" She said neither promising nor denying him.

He nodded in understanding. "Well then I shall see you later."

He kissed her on her forehead, nodding to the others before leaving the music room.

"Lu-" Delilah began, the silencing charm was whispered off of the Ravenclaw's lips before the Slytherin could finish her name.

Once they were sure the room was sound proof, they locked the doors, and set of a privacy ward that would alert them if someone was trying to enter the room.

They then moved the couches into a circle with a large table between them before beginning their discussion.

"Alright." Harriet began after clearing her throat. "We've discovered and interesting bit of information today and the day is not nearly finished. We wanted to catch you up to speed since you were not with us when we meet up with Ginny."

"What were you doing before I found you, by the way?" Luna asked turning her head towards Delilah as they were sharing the same couch.

"I was searching for anything suspicious or anything magical before I came across Umehito. But it seems my search was in vain no hidden passages, no talking paintings…"

"No nargles or any magical creature." Luna added.

"No magical reside…nothing." Delilah sighed. "But I know there has to be somewhere, this is an accredited wizarding school for Merlin's sake."

Harriet nodded. "Right, so then we must keep looking. Also, we will need to see those files you acquired on the students of this school."

Delilah raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Alright, but it will have to wait till the marrow."

"Why?" Harriet asked curiously.

"Simple. I want to make sure it is compiled with all important details we may need, not just standard information."

"Ok. Fair enough." Harriet said not really sure what the blonde was talking about but not wanting to argue with her. Harriet turned to Ginny. "Want to take over?"

Ginny nodded before sitting up straighter when Delilah's eyes locked on her.

"To keep a long story short. I came into contact with a girl that is a part of the host club."

Ginny knew that had Delilah been anyone besides herself she would have been in for over dramatized reactions.

However, when Delilah was served this kind of news she was always calm, calculated and collected. She was a true Slytherin.

Her best friend's eyes seemed to sharpen at the information. The slight blue in her eyes fading fully to a storm of silver. "Oh?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Well, she invited me er, us to come and visit her, apparently they host in this room. Music room #3"

Delilah took in that information, but her eyes only seemed to ice over. "What else, did you pick up anything off of her?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, as far as I can tell she is a muggle, she let me borrow one of her mechanical pencils when she noticed that I had forgotten my quill-"

"How did she notice that, was she watching you?" Delilah asked sharply.

"No…I don't think so."

"Is it no or is it you're not sure, it cannot be both." Ginny resisted flinching at the hard tone. She knew her friend was looking out for her as Delilah didn't trust anyone especially not muggles but merlin did she feel like **_she_** was under investigation. Ginny made I side note to recommend Delilah look into being an auror, she was sure there was no one that could strike fear into the hearts of dark wizards in a single glance like she could.

"Delilah." Harriet said shooting the blonde a look to which the blonde blatantly ignored as she continued to drill into Ginny's peridot green eyes.

"I'm not sure, I mean, she wasn't watching me anymore than the average person in the room, I am a new student to her class."

Delilah nodded easing up and Ginny released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding before she took that as way to continue.

"I didn't sense her having any magical imprint on the device thus making me suspect her of being a muggle. We chatted briefly in class, nothing revealing more standard conversation of how I liked the school thus far ect. Then as I went to meet up with you all she offered to walk with me."

"And why would she do that?" Delilah asked suspiciously.

"She seemed worried I would get lost." Ginny shrugged. "She also didn't think I had any friends."

"Yes, she did seem relatively surprised when she saw us all. She was obviously excepting you to be alone." Luna nodded.

"She told me about some shortcuts that I could take to get around the school faster before we actually crossed paths with everyone."

"If she is a muggle, why is she a part of their group?" Delilah asked.

"She's their servant." Luna said and at that Delilah raised an eyebrow.

"They have her crossdressing so that she can continue working under them." Ginny clarified.

"She said it was because she had to repay a debt because of a broken vase that was worth 8 million yen." Hermione added.

"She's a slave and forced to lie about her gender because she broke a stupid vase, that's dumb." Delilah deadpanned.

"It could be that the vase was magical." Veronica offered.

"That's more believable but why not just pay them back? Why be a servant?" Delilah said.

"Or maybe it was even a portkey…" Harriet said suddenly. This idea had them all tensing.

"Do you really think so Harriet?" Veronica asked with wide eyes.

"It's the only thing I could think of that they would force a muggle into slavery."

"But she didn't look that put out by being a part of their group…maybe it's not that bad?" Hermione said with a frown.

"And what does that mean? They're wizards, there are plenty of spells they could be using against her and **_make_** her **_ok_** with it." Delilah said locking eyes with Hermione.

"Lilah's right. They work for the dark lord, they could be using the imperious curse on her and she doesn't even know it." Veronica said with a sigh.

"Or they could have slipped her a potion to make her compliant." Ginny sighed running a hand through her hair.

"Then that means we need to help her, she's clearly a victim." Hermione said.

"Unless she's not." Luna said evenly making the golden trio look at her with horror.

"Luna how could you say that?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"I'm just keeping all the options in the open." Luna said evenly.

"Luna's right, we need to look at both sides. If they are controlling her, they are no doubt using her as a spy, if she is doing this on her own, they might be rewarding she with only Salazar knows what." Delilah said even as she ran her fingers through Luna's hair making the petite girl lean into her touch.

"Why would you say that, do you think so lowly of her?" Hermione asked feeling the need to defend the girl.

"Muggles are often influenced by greed, are they not?" Delilah's eyes cut her down.

"And wizards aren't?" Hermione asked returning her gaze.

"I'm not saying wizards aren't, but what I am saying is take a look at muggles history all of their wars come down to greed. **_All_** of them, I'm a pureblood never once stepping into the muggle world until now and even I knew that, I wonder what that says about a muggle born witch, or perhaps are you just delusional against muggles period?"

At that Hermione was silence.

"So, what do we do?" Ginny said looking between Harriet and Delilah just like veronica Hermione and Luna were. She wanted an answer, but she was also wanted to take the heat off of Hermione as Delilah really seemed to not hold back against her today.

They had long since decided that the two were their leaders.

"We do nothing." Delilah said finally, and Harriet frowned.

"Delilah. If she's a victim-"

"And there you have said the magical word. **_If_**. I will not risk the lives of my friend on an **_if_** Potter…but perhaps you being the chosen one are? Tell me, how expendable are our friends to you, for some muggle girl?" Delilah's tone was hard and unyielding.

The two stared at each other willing the other to bend, and after a silent five minutes had pasted Harriet's eyes shifted downwards in submission even as Delilah stood to her feet, in a show of dominance.

Delilah cast her gaze to the others when the immediately settled on her seeing as Harriet had seemingly lost this round.

"We do **_nothing_** , except watch her. Her slavery voluntary or involuntary is **_not_** our main priority right now." Delilah's eyes took note of Ginny, Harriet and Hermione shifting uneasily at the thought of just abandoning the girl, but they knew she was right and that's all that mattered to Delilah.

Haruhi was not their priority.

"She offered for us to see her…" Ginny said.

"And as a group we decline." Delilah said evenly.

"Won't that seem a bit…suspicious?" Ginny asked curiously, and Delilah shook her head.

"No. Why? Because we are new students, we must first get fully acclimated into the school before we start looking at club or the sort." Delilah reasoned, and the group nodded before they all began to stand.

"We have missed class, but it is almost lunch time." Luna said with a smile.

"Great I'm starving." Veronica said stretching her arms.

"Do we sit together?" Ginny asked making her sister look at her like she was an alien.

"Why wouldn't we Gin?" Veronica asked resting her hand behind her head in a relaxed position.

"It won't look suspicious, because we are all from the same school _obviously_ we would want to sit together as we are most familiar with each other." Delilah said placing a reassuring hand on Ginny's shoulder making her nod.

The group nodded before Delilah went to speak again but the red warning flashing from Luna's wand drew everyone's eyes.

"There are people trying to get into the room, people of magical descent." Luna said softly looking at Delilah.

"The host club." Delilah scowled.

"That's right this is their meeting room, our meeting was longer than I thought…" Harriet said looking down at her watch.

"Well then let's not keep them waiting…" Delilah said her eyes glittering and the five girls wondered if their Slytherin friend would make a scene before pushing it to the back of their minds.

With that thought safely tucked away they began walking towards the doors in pairs.

Harriet and Delilah leading the group with Ginny and Luna being the shortest and in the middle, Veronica and Hermione pulling up the rear.

Luna dissipated the spells she had cast as Delilah throw the doors open making the six boys and 1 girl immediately move to the sides.

"Ginny ?!" Haruhi called out to the girl making the girl look towards her. "Hey!"

"Um, hey Haruhi." Ginny said stepping out of their formation.

"Are you ok, you didn't come back to class, I was worried you got lost." Haruhi asked looking at her before casting a curious glance at her group of friends that had paused and was staring at her with rather unfriendly looks that they didn't seem to have earlier.

Haruhi also noticed that there was another girl in their group. Haruhi's eyes connected with hers and felt a shiver flow down her spine, the girl's eyes were subzero.

Haruhi had seen cold eyes before Ayanokoji gave them to her often before she was kicked out of the club but this girl eyes were on a completely different level, and by the way she was looking at her she could tell that the girl did not like her but unlike Ayanokoji, Haruhi was sure that if she crossed paths with her in the hallway she would find herself in a worse condition than something as petty as finding her bookbag in the pond.

Her eyes promised it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ginny said before she noticed Haruhi staring at Delilah. Ginny tensed she knew that look in Delilah's eyes and it didn't exactly spell anything good for Haruhi.

"Hey so, um are you and your friends going to come by?" Haruhi asked shyly, she didn't have any girlfriend's especially ones that knew her secret and Ginny seemed like a person that Haruhi would like to spend more time with.

Haruhi also fought the urge to flinch when she felt the boy's eyes move from the other girls to her.

"Um…" Haruhi watched as Ginny seemed to look back at her friend none moved a muscle but the twitch from the blonde lip seemed to be answer enough for Ginny. "Sorry Haruhi but I-we won't be able to come and visit. We are not currently looking into extracurricular activities at the moment."

Haruhi blinked away her disappointment before smiling, she could understand where Ginny was coming from, if she weren't paying back her debt she wouldn't be focused on anything besides her studies either.

"Ok, well-" Before Haruhi could offer to study with her Ginny surprised her by cutting her off.

"Hey look Haruhi, I have to go, so, see you in class tomorrow." she said abruptly before falling back in line.

Haruhi noticed only after Ginny was positioned next to the petite blonde in the middle did the slightly taller blonde turn her eyes away from her.

Haruhi noticed the taller blonde spare Ginny a side-ways glance seemingly looking over her before the six of them began walking away in synchronized formation.

She blinked and wondered what had happened just that fast that they seemed to be willing to show such coldness to her. It was all very…odd.

But what she found even weirder were the boys reactions to them.

They were tense as they stared after them even Honey-senpai and Tamaki-senpai…

"Guys?"

"Who's your new friend Haru-chan?" Honey asked cutely making Haruhi blink a couple of times at quick change of mode.

"Who Ginny?" She asked before inwardly facepalming because who else would he be referring too; the other five girls sure didn't ooze friendly.

He nodded. "Yes."

"She's one of the new foreign exchange students from London." Haruhi said easily.

"What's her last name?" He asked a bit too serious for his Lolita image.

"Weasley." The twins supplied before she could say it.

She looked at them to see they much like Mori-senpai Tamaki and Kyoya-senpai where still staring in the direction the girls had gone.

"And the others?" Honey said bringing her attention back to him.

"Uh, I'm not sure, I didn't get their names. We were formally introduced, and I only have class with Ginny." Haruhi said with a shrug.

There seemed to be momentary silence between the boys before Haruhi was shocked further by the boys.

"The host club will be closing for today." Tamaki said suddenly.

"W-what?" Haruhi gasped shocked.

Tamaki smiled at Haruhi as the brunette tried to wrap her head around the words he just spoke. "You heard me."

"What?"

"It's my decision after all." Tamaki said in offering but that wasn't enough for Haruhi.

"But _why_?"

"Takashi and I have to practice." Honey said suddenly making the brunette look at them.

"And I have an important meeting with a customer." Kyoya said.

"Our mothers fashion shoot is coming up-" Karou said

"-We need to prepare as we will so obviously be modeling." Hikaru said finishing his brother sentence.

"But but this is rather sudden, why now…is it because of the-"

" _Haruhi_." Tamaki said rather seriously making the girl look up at him, the last time she had seen him this serious it was when he was speaking to Ayanokoji. She just didn't understand what was going on.

"Consider this a vacation you could use this time to study and keep your high marks." Tamaki said.

"But-"

"No buts, I'm the king of this club remember." He said flashing her an easygoing smile that made her sigh and give in.

"Yeah, yeah I guess." She said before she began to walk away from them to look for a place to study.

"See you tomorrow." Tamaki chirped brightly, and the brunette paused giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Tamaki senpai." She said before walking down the corridor.

As soon as the males were sure that she was gone Tamaki's bright demeanor sobered up as he turned waltzing into the room that the transfers had previously occupied.

The boys set to work.

Mori and Honey warding with a silencing charm so they wouldn't be overheard while Hikaru and Karou checked the room to see if there were traps.

After the search was done they sat in a circle unknowingly much like the transfers.

"Kyoya." Tamaki said looking towards his trusted raven haired best friend.

The raven-ette need no other words pulled out a little black book before reading.

"Delilah Lucelia Malfoy Class 2A, 5'5" age: 17,

Harriet Jane Potter class 2B 5'7" age: 17,

Luna Primula Lovegood class 2B 5'0" age:16,

Hermione Jean Granger 2C 5'3" age: 17,

Veronica Breanne Weasley class 2A 5'7" age: 17,

and Ginevra Molly Weasley class 1A 5'6" age: 15. They are apparently exchange students from an academy from London, the six of them all excelling in such a way academically that their headmaster deemed it to be enough to send them here…like some sort of vacation…but that's only if you believe those words that came from their mouth."

The other hosts waited for him to continue but when it was clear that he wasn't Tamaki felt the need to speak.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, that I all I could find on them."

The other host shifted uneasily with disbelief.

"Birth records?"

"Classified."

"Health records?"

"Classified."

"Class schedules? School transcripts? Current address? Favorite food? Favorite color?"

"Classified. All of their information is classified."

"What, how can that be?" Tamaki asked in confusion.

"I don't know. But your father's seal is on _**all** _ of their information, the others are foreign seals that I have never seen before. So real question is what is your father so willing to hide about these new transfer students." Kyoya said looking at Tamaki stoically.

"My father huh…" Tamaki frowned before seeming to stew quietly.

The host club sat in silence for ten minutes before Hikaru broke it. "So, what are we going to do? I mean, we all saw how they looked at us and Haruhi…"

"Nothing." Kyoya said after a moment of silence seemed to pass through him and Tamaki.

"But Kyoya senpai-" Karou started to protest until the older boy cut him off.

"We can do _**nothing** _ except watch them. Pay close attention to them and if you can get close to them." Kyoya said with a tone that ended the discussion further.

The host club members nodded before they each began to leave, school wasn't nearly over yet but since they weren't hosting they could take that time to do whatever they could to find info our the mysterious new transfer students.

* * *

 **I haven't written for this in a while and then BAM inspiration! funny how that works right? I honestly can't wait to start writing each interaction, it gonna be fun!**


End file.
